odio_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Camille Hazel
Camille (Catherine Miley) Hazel, is a young woman, and a member of Alice's group. She ran away from home at a young age, and has been caught up in the dark side of society for a long time, until Alice "saved" her from that world. In the group she is the one that supposedly takes care of all the "grown up" work, like paying taxes. Though she is usually helped by Alice, because she has absolutely no idea what she's doing. She wears revealing clothes, which Alice does not approve of. Not the brightest, but she has great personality... as long as she takes her medication. If she doesn't she falls either into a deep depression or a manic phase (bipolar disorder). Her fighting skills are not the greatest of the group, but good enough. After Michio and Damian she has the most connections in the underworld, most of them from old ex-boyfriends. She has the annoying tendency to black out at important moments. Life Born to an alcoholic father and a weak mother Camille was often abused. She ran away from home when she was about 12, and quickly got caught up in the underbelly of society. Running around with no money and a fake ID she quickly landed herself boyfriend after boyfriend, each worse people than the last, until she found herself in the clutches of Shaw. Shaw- a young rich kid who felt he was the baddest out there - often let Camille and his other followers do dirty work. At the age of 14 she killed her fist victim, and felt so sick after this that she turned Shaw in. He however had a solid alibi, and a lot of cash, so he was never prosecuted. After this Camille was beaten up by Shaw's lackeys, and Shaw was about to kill her, when Alice suddenly showed up. Taking the blonde by surprised Alice drop kicked him in the nuts, and ran away with Camille. James, Alice's guardian, made sure Shaw never bothered her and Alice again. James also becomes her guardian, and takes her in. Around her 16th birthday Camille tries to commit suicide, but Alice saves her when she is about to jump of a bridge. According to Camille she cannot sleep because the girl she killed keeps asking her to die. Alice promises that she never has to kill anyone again, and that if Camille makes the world a better world from now on the spirit can rest in peace. After this Alice runs away from home, taking her little brother Matt and Camille with her. Her goal is to make a gang that instead of doing bad things will make the world a better place. Though Camille hates to be part of a gang again, she believes in Alice's goal, and is a happy part of the group. Camille has been having second thoughts later on though. After Alice and Liz become great buddies the "missions" they do keep taking darker turns, and everything collapses when Alice takes the mission to find the great elf Aey. After Camille is forced to kill Isabelle, James' daughter, who is under Nibori's control, and trying to kill Camille, she falls back into her depression, and no amount of medication will take her mind of what she's done. She defects from the group, together with Matt, who is also disillusioned by Alice's ways, and the fact that she seems like a completely different person. --unfinished-- Trivia - Camille has the tendency to crush on all boys she considers handsome (including Michio and Damian, despite the fact that they creep her out. She denies crushing on them.) - Smokes a lot of cigarettes when nervous or bored. - Her gigantic boobs that she likes to show off are definitely fake. Pictures ' a3a411a071ef4991a3e56c827e537f34.jpg|First appearance of Camille in Black Rain '